Fourth German Reich
The Fourth German Reich, (Sometime called "Greater German Reich","GGR",or simply "Reich") is a Bureaucratic Monarchy and superpower with its base of power on Earth, the ancestral home of all of humanity. It's capital planet is Earth and Its capital city is Berlin. Notable Locations: Society: Gesetze des Blutes The Reich adopts the Aryan Theory of human evolution and structures its society into informal castes. * Wilhelm Family * Aryan Nobility * Aryan Commoners * Non-Aryan Whites * Non-Whites Each of these castes have certain rights and obligations that are expected of them. The higher castes are granted more privileges and opportunities but are required by the state to follow the Germanic-Aryan Ideal and give more to the state in times of crisis. Punishments for breaking either social or criminal laws are usually prison time or service in a penal unit. These punishments are rarely permanent and leave to adverse effect on the rest of the family. Lower castes are granted substantially less privileges and rights and are excepted to provided greater levels of service in undesirable areas. While expected to hold up the German-Aryan Ideal more leeway is given as understate doctrine those below Aryan Commoners can not fully appreciate the ideal. Conversely the punishment for a major breach of the Ideal is For instance while the Aryan Commoners receive state sponsored education through post-secondary school, schooling is mandatory through the secondary level and failure to attend is considered a major crime punishable by imprisonment. All castes are required to serve a term of conscription within the military. Higher classes may choose other public services to dedicate their term to such as, fire departments, space rescue forces, coast guards, and internal security forces. Marriage between classes results in the children taking the castes of their mother. Den Fleck Entfernen While rare it is possible for an individual to move up in the caste system. This takes an incredible act of bravery that when recognized by the Kaiser allows an individual to move up the caste system. This is called Den Fleck Entfernen (lit. to remove the stain). Social Laws Citizens are required to carry identification papers at all times. If a citizen becomes visibly discontent or becomes a criminal they are usually either proscribed Psudofluoxetine or some derivative (commonly known as a 'happy pill') or shipped to a prison colony. Education In terms of education the Reich is the highest achieving nation in all categories. A secondary school diploma from a core Reich world is considered the equivalent of two bachelors degrees or a masters degree in the UAF depending on the school. Economy In terms of economic growth and GDP per-capita the Reich is on par with the UAF, although the gap between the richest and poorest Germans is much wider. Religion The state religion combines elements of Lutheranism, Shinto-Buddism, and a Cult of Personality around the Kaiser. Religious Orders System of Government: The government of the Fourth German Reich is a authoritative total monarchy. The ruling class is made up the Kaiser, his heirs, and immediate family. Below this is rest of the aristocracy which is made up of three ranks further split by the location of the members holdings. There is also a House of Junkers and the Chamber of Germans creating a weak legislative branch. The Kaiser through the Supreme Justice of the Reich, the House of Junkers, and the Chamber of Germans oversee the three separate branches of the judicial system. His Majesties Courts of Justice, the Court of the Germanic Ideal, and the Court of Common Woes respectfully. The Kaiser and the Aristocracy The head of the The Fourth German Reich is the Kaiser. The Proclamation of Government states the Kaiser is the ultimate authority and rules for the benefit of all Germanic peoples. The remained of the government serves at his discretion. It is in Kaiser that all power is invested. The Kaiser by default is determined by agnatic primogeniture succession. Heirs can be disowned for failing to live up to the Germanic-Aryan ideal. This creates a system where the most Germanic of Germans is the Kaiser, whether male or female. To this date there have been no female Kaisers but it is not explicitly prohibited by household law. The two other remaining branches of government are granted power by the Kaiser and he can dismiss them at will. The Aristocracy commonly called the Junkers are separated both by rank and physical position within the empire. This controls the amount of tithe owed both to the Kaiser and other liege lords. To become a lord you must be granted title and land. The size requirement changes are based on population and are updated every five years. This only affects new lords. Changes in population do not affect historical titles unless the area changes from a march to a county. Lords are separated first by whether their territory is a march or county. Marches are areas that are on the fringes of the Reich. Marcher Lords are required to provide the Reich with both military equipment and manpower necessary to secure a standard march. The forces must be outfitted as one of the Reich's pattern military units. These units are raised by the Marcher Lord and named for the March but are sent to other areas of the Reich in order to ensure loyalty. In exchange for the forces Marcher lords pay far few taxes and have greater access to Imperial Funds for development projects. As the frontier is pushed forward Marcher Lords must either decide to move with it or convert to a County Lord. County Lords control the interior areas of the Reich. They are not required to provide forces but instead must provide the necessary tax revenue to do so. This tax revenue is used to fund the main force of the Imperial military. As the County Lords do not provide military forces directly the they receive less support from the Imperial Treasury. This is balanced with greater access to business and industry with in the core of the Reich. Ranks: Note that when a member of the Imperial Family holds a title that title is converted to Prince/Princess. The House of Junkers and Chamber of Germans House of Junkers Chamber of Germans The Judaical System His Majesties Courts of Justice The Court of the Germanic Ideal The Court of Common Woes Military Structure: The Kaiser is the Commander and Chief of all German armed forces. Early History: Fourth World War: German-Martian War: List of Minor Wars: Diplomacy: The Fourth German Reich is currently in a state of cold war with the United American Federation. Current Government: Kaiser: Guther Horst Wilhelm Queen: Margrit Habermann Wilhelm Crown Prince: Governor of Earth: Maximilian von Waldmüller Governor of Venus: Ralph Rohrmann Governor of Luna: Reiner von Landsteiner ect... Chief General: Ronald von Heilmann Chief Admiral: Niklas von Katterfeld Minister of Action: Minister of War: Lennart von Stumpfegger Ministry on Commerce: Minister of Eugenics: Minister of Health: Minister of Media: Minister of Science: Minister of Agriculture: Minister of Work: GGESA Chief: Reich Travel Authority Chief: ect... Recent History: